DAUS
by Dracul666
Summary: RWBY is one the most badass things i have ever watched so their is no way i could not write this and yes i know doing the team name is as the title is predictable but this only until i think of a better one so don't worry. Dracul, Kamen Rider and the Super Sentai are born in the world of Vytal. also when team RWBY and the others get to Beacon some of them get some unsettling news.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Well this is a Great Start to the Year.

Dracul666: RWBY!

Dracul (OC): [Falls to ground covering his now bleeding ears whimpering in pain]

Philip: You are obsessed as the Lust circle of hell.

Dracul666: That is oddly specific but I don't care. Whenever I watch it I just can't stop smiling it's so badass, also at the moment I started writing this there are currently 5 episodes and that is enough for me to get a good start on this fic.

Philip: That seems fair.

Dracul666: Also I wanted this to be my first non-crossover fic I couldn't make a proper weapon design or description but mostly the description.

Philip: But when choosing weapons don't you go with a Scythe or Sniper Rifle?

Dracul666: Yeah but Ruby already has both of those, as a single weapon I might add.

Philip: Good point, well what were you planning at first?

Dracul666: It was going to be two Crossbow Claw combos that when as a combined Crossbow forms into a Wing pack.

Philip: that's pretty cool, that being said it's too bad you couldn't get a design or description. But anyway what Kamen Rider and/or Super Sentai series are you be using for your OC?

Dracul666: I'm thinking OOOz, Gekiranger, Kiva, Kyoryuger, Den-O, Shinkenger, Wizard, Kabuto and Blade but as for which I'm going to use with my OC I don't really know yet.

Philip: Nice choices, but anyway I'll let you get started. Dracul666 does not own anything but his OC who is still bleeding on the ground, plot and pairings.

* * *

_**(Rooftops of Vale Near From Dust Till Dawn.)**_

The full moon rose over the night sky of Vale. A lonely figure ran across the across the rooftops, the moonlight barely illuminating him. Although the shadows obscured most of his features, the ease with which he roamed the suburban environment demonstrated his athleticism and grace.

The sound of shattering glass alerted the figure and he stopped, looking down and seeing someone fly through the window. A young girl rolled to her feet, the remnants of the broken panes scattered around her as she unfolded her scythe and stood up.

The girl appeared to have a pale white complexion and was dressed in a red cloak, black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings. Her entire apparel was made up of various shades of red and black, even her hair was lightly red-streaked, she has silver eyes. The two pins holding her cloak to her shirt were both shaped as a cross, around her waist is a belt which held large cartridges (if he had to guess .50 calibers or comparable) in individual loops, a magazine pouch, and what was probably her symbol a gray Rose (stem not included) and Red Roses on a pair of headphones. Everything about this girl sent the old story of Red Riding Hood reeling through his head.

There was a slight back and forth going on inside the figure's mind, on one hand he could help the girl because there where men armed with swords flooding out of the shop; on the other hand it was Saturday. Saturday was exercise night and this week it was Parkour, plus she just unfolded a large mechanical scythe. Finally deciding on what to do he looked up to see that one had snuck up behind her and was going to strike. The figure silently dropped down on to the street into the shadows. He leaped out of the shadows and in a blur tackled the man to the opposite side of the streets once again in the shadows.

* * *

_**(Ruby a moment before being saved.)**_

Ruby Rose was having a weird night; she was just minding her business reading an awesome weapons magazine at the shop and next thing she knew there was a guy with a sword telling her to put her hands up. Naturally she asked if he was robbing her and he said yes, so she did the obvious thing and totally kicked his ass. After that some guy in a bowler hat ordered more of those guys to attack her, so she just continued being awesome a beat them all outside the shop.

Ruby thought she got them all but she heard something, so she turned around and saw another grunt behind. Ruby had no time to react but did not have to as she just barely see get tackled by a black blur, she watched as the grunt and the blur disappeared into the shadows. What happened next was various sounds of a beating followed by the grunt flying out of the shadow and on to the street knocked out.

Ruby looked over to the shadow and at first saw nothing so she got closer, after she got right in front of the shadow she saw it. It was a single crimson eye that clearly stood out in the darkness. The eye glowed and had a slit pupil; in truth it unnerved her slightly but was at the same time curious. Before she could do anything it shot up to the roof and then she saw a figure run off across the rooftops. Who was that? Ruby asked aloud.

* * *

_**(Once again on the rooftops of Vale.)**_

The figure ran across the rooftops until he stopped and landed on a chimney 8 buildings away. The figure was finally revealed by the moonlight. The boy was 6' and looked about 17 had slightly pale skin and mid length messy brown hair with a single blond bang, black fox ears and a black fox tail which were crimson tipped, other than that there were 4 other odd things about him, to start off he only had one eye an black-scaled cowboy hat hanging around his neck by a chain.

The next were his arms, the left had a large tattoo going down the entire arm going from the shoulder to the back of his hand and lastly his right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down that same arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looking like a gauntlet and the parts not covered, softly glowed a dark crimson (a black and crimson Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry 4).

The boy was wearing a black tank top, black sweat pants, and black running shoes. His face was a little red and he was breathing heavily, but he wasn't tired at all."_Wow, she got really close_, he thought to himself. _Why didn't I just leave after I took care of that guy? And why do I feel like this?_  
His heart was beating a little faster than normal, his fingertips feeling warm and an odd feeling in his belly. He shook himself, shoving the unusual emotions down. _Well, it doesn't matter. I need to get home, I start Beacon tomorrow_,"  
He dropped to the streets, tucking his hands in his pockets and beginning the walk home.

* * *

_**(The next day Beacon Airship.)**_

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This the beast day ever!" Yelled a teenage girl, she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a small body of fire. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

She also had an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She has brown, mid-calf platform boots that look like leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a grey bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She also wears finger-less black gloves. Her bright blonde hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Please stop" Ruby gasped clearly having hard time breathing. Releasing her sister Yang jumped up and down a little, "but I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheered. "Really Sis, it was nothing" Ruby sad sounding a little sad. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees Yang stated trying to cheer her up. I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!" "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" protested Ruby now sounding worried. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked. "Of course I'm excited... I just... "Sigh" I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" Ruby explained. Yang put her sister into a one armed hug, "but you are special".

There was most likely more that would have said by their attention was caught by a sudden newscast, it was about a riot caused by a group of Faunus known as White Fang. Faunus look almost exactly like humans, except they share certain traits with animals. Some Faunus have a pair of animal ears, such as rabbit or bear ears. Some other Faunus have horns protruding from their heads; normally from their foreheads, but can appear from other areas. Those with horns appear to have human ears, but it is unknown if those with animal ears have human ears as well. Fauna are treated as animals by others and have since begun to protest for their civil rights.

Ruby and Yang scowled not liking how Faunus are treated. They then surveyed the crowd to see the reactions. The two of them saw a boy leaning against the wall near the second screen and saw his body tense up. The boy wore a crimson hoodie and black jeans with black combat boots; he was also wearing a black scaled cowboy hat with a chain attached so it could hang around his neck, and they could not see his face because the hat was tilted down.

Just then an announcement came on and the sisters just decided to pay attention to that instead.

* * *

_**(Beacon Academy)**_

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this" said Yang impressed with the view of the academy. Some students walked by Ruby and Yang, and Ruby gained stars in her eyes and began to go fangirl. "Ohmygosh, sis! Look! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby fawned and started to follow the girl with the fire sword. Yang grabbed Ruby by her hood and dragged her back. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Ruby looked at Yang in shock "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" She ranted as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked. Ruby took out her weapon transformed it to its scythe form. Ruby smile and nuzzled her weapon, "of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." playfully pushing her sister's hood down Yang laughed at her sister behavior. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make friends of your own?" Ruby took off her hood and looked at Yang with a confused expression. "But...why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well...in a flash, a group of other students surrounded Yang. Actually, my friends are here now, bye!" Yang said as her and the others all dash down the road. Spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving Ruby began to stumble backwards. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? Ruby managed stopped for a moment while still reeling. I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby whined before she fall backwards into a luggage cart sending cases flying.

Someone was standing over her. "What are you doing?!" Yelled a voice that was clearly female, meanwhile Ruby was getting up off the ground. "Uh, sorry! Sorry?!" Ruby apologized but confused. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss shouted holding a case. "Uuhhh...Give me that! Weiss groaned as she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opened it to reveal its twinkling contents. This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Ruby looked on unsure or confused.

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby tried to responded. "What are you, brain-dead? Weiss complained holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case. Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" "I...I know..." Ruby stuttered, and then starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby without giving a chance for her to answer. Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezed, which erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss and herself.

The bottle Weiss had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of a girl dressed all in black, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene, now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss angrily yells [she does that a lot doesn't she]. "I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said Apologetic and embarrassed. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss accused.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby tried to answer but was cut off by Weiss. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss lectured finally fed up. Hey, "I said I was sorry, princess!" "Its heiress, actually Blake said entering the conversation. Ruby and Weiss looked over as Blake approaches with the bottle. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" she explained. "Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss stated smiling smugly finally satisfied.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" Blake continued. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss tried to speak but was to frustrated. Weiss gets in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, and walked off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow. "I promise I'll make this up to you! Ruby yelled to the storming Weiss, still sorry. "sighs" I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..! Ruby said and tried to ask for Blake's name but sees Blake walking off as well, then she collapsed to the ground on her back. Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby said depressed at how badly the day had been so far, and she remained that way until a shadow appeared above her.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw a bandaged hand extended out to help her up. She looked to who the hand belonged to and saw it was the boy with the cowboy hat from the ship. Ruby took the boys hand and he helped her up. "Are you okay?" a voice said, at first Ruby thought it was the boy in front of her but then looked to the side and saw it was the guy who puked on the ship. "I'm fine thanks" she responded with a smile, she turned back to the one who helped her up but found he was already gone.

Sad at another chance lost to make a friend Ruby turned to the other boy and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the guy who puked on the ship?"

* * *

_**(With the other one**_** [HA!])**

The boy had just finished running from Ruby before he slowed down and began to walk to the Main Hall and let his mind wander. "_That's the same girl from last night, which is strange because she looks like she has 2 more years max before being able to get into a school like this. I guess it doesn't matter, i'll calculate the odds at a later date_ the boy thought as he walked into the Main Hall. Looking around to find a spot where he would be able to clearly see Professor Ozpin he realized something. _There's a lot more students here then i thought, well that probably won't be for long anyway so i guess i doesn't matter_". "Well someone better call animal control because someone let a wild and dangerous one in here" a voice spoke from behind the boy. His eyes widened, there was currently only few living people knowing enough about him to make a joke like that one.

The teen turned around saw a boy his age with red eyes and blonde hair in an odd hairstyle but at the same time it worked for him, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a fur lined collar over a white shirt with a red phoenix symbol [TaJaDoru symbol] and finally red skinny jeans(i think their skinny jeans) with black talon mark designs and black combat boots.

"Yo Dracul, it's been awhile ain't it? asked the now [finally] named Dracul who only nodded. Still not a talker huh, can't really blame ya, cause...you know he trailed off rubbing his throat. Well i guess it doesn't matter, looks like Prof Oz is gonna do that speech thing they do at these stupid private schools. Hey what do you say we go look around i really just don't care for these, the boy said as they walked off. So i hear the teams are gonna be of four that being said, i think we should make sure we both agree on someone when looking for skill what do you think?" he asked to which Dracul nodded.

* * *

**_(Ballroom:Night) _ **

Since it had not yet decided who would make it into the school everyone was to stay in the ballroom for the night. "This is so annoying, all these people in one room i don't think i can sleep like this" complained Dracul's blonde friend. Dracul grunted in agreement while looking around, "_you think they would let us have a little more privacy_" Dracul thought as he scanned the room. "So find potential yet? his companion asked, Dracul was going to answer but was interrupted by the sounds of a fight. They looked towards the sounds and saw two girls kicking up a dust cloud from their "scuffle". This sucks i'm to tired to even enjoy a cat fight the blonde groaned".

* * *

_**(At the"Cat**_** Fight_") _ **

Ruby could not believe sister Yang was embarrassing her like this in front of her new potential friend Blake, and now they were fight in front of Blake. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss yelled stomping over to them and as soon as Yang and Weiss caught sight of each other they both yell in unison "oh, not you again!" "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby whispered trying to stop the impending argument. "Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss said clearly annoyed, "I was always on your side!" yelled back. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" yelled Yang who was scowling at Weiss. "She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss complained.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T DO THIS! yelled a voice from the other side of the room. The four of them looked over to see an annoyed and pissed off blonde teen standing next to the ever familiar "boy with the cowboy hat" sitting against the was next to him. They say the blonde boy start to stomp off and yell I'M SLEEPING ON THE ROOF, YOU COMING MAN!" he announced and yelling back to companion who looked like he was mulling it over before shrugging and following him. "Man that guy was PISSED" stated Yang", "did he say they were going to sleep on the roof?" asked Weiss, "hey Yang wasn't that guy in the hat the one who got mad at the White Fang news report on the ship?", "well i guess this school will be interesting" said Blake.

* * *

_**(Academy Rooftop)** _

Dracul and his were lying on the roof starring at the night sky. Dracul, content at the idea of finally going to sleep rolled on his side and closed his eye and thought one last thing before drifting into the dull dreamless sleep he always had "_not even the official first day and we're already sleeping on the on the roof, well this a great start to the year_". The blonde stared at the stars before changing his right hand to that of a more demonic appearance, out of his hand appeared a red medal with the image of a hawk on it. "Eiji, you gave your life to give me a second chance so i will keep my promise to you. Just don't expect me to be a blindly helpful idiot, after-all i'm Ankh the badass Multi-King Ankh" said to himself before absorbing the medal back into his hand and going to sleep.

* * *

Dracul666: Happy Halloween readers, i wanted to post at-least one thing on Halloween and i would have got this up sooner but school has been kicking my ass which makes sense since i'm a senior.

Ankh: you really need to work on your post and update speed.

Dracul666: congratulations you stated the obvious, WHOOPEE FUCKING DO ASSHOLE! and to you guys i didn't really think i needed to say this but please review. It's not that hard so please follow, review, favorite whatever i need to know who wants to read my stuff, i take suggestions and feedback so if you want better stuff to read help me out hear i need to know what you want to see.

Ankh: yeah real masculine dude.

Dracul666: don't blame me, i was told that if i was a dick no one would listen and i got more stuff to do so SEE YA!


	2. Late Christmas Preveiws

Christmas Previews

Dracul666: okay here's the thing, due to Christmas i have been away from my laptop( my parents likes us to put stuff up together and so on, plus i got some new games). Because of that i will be posting this on all my Fic's, basically this is just previews of my various work in-progress on other and up and coming stories.

* * *

(Preview#1)

Chapter 1: A Fox finds a Rose

Dracul666: a spin-off tribute to Rapey Lemons Blood Rose. Now there's an author who knows how to write their Gore, i love it.

Roman Torchwick: yet you made it another crossover with those gay Japanese Dramas you watch.

Dracul666: (Demonic Voice) FUCK YOU BITCHWICK! you'ed be amazed at the amount of Kamen Riders that, with slight info modifications can fit perfectly into the world of RWBY.

Proffeser Ozpin: like who?

Dracul666: huh let's see. Den-O, Kiva, OOOz, W, Wizard, Amazon, maybe Fourze and Kabuto or hell even Gaim... wait when did you get here?

Professor Ozpin: do you actually care?

Dracul666: good point! anyway like it said in the summery this starts at the end of chapter 32: Arrival. i do not own anything i put in this fic except my OC and part of the plot.

* * *

It was sunset and nearing darkness in the forest surrounding the Faunus encampment. Ruby led her "pack" through the forest, snow was falling gently from the sky and showing no potential for a storm. "Man! i can't believe they didn't let me in. this is so boring, what are we gonna do now?" Ruby whined to her Beowolves. The Grimm just stare at the ex-beacon student, "guess i'm not exactly asking the crowd" she muttered. Ruby and her Beowolves walked on for about 10 more minutes growing more bored by the minute, so much so she started to think that it might be getting to the Beowolves also. The reason for it being they were becoming less willing to keep moving and had also begun to twitch.

"Come on guys stop being so dramatic, we're gonna stop and set up camp soon OK?" said Ruby hoping it would get her Grim to move, sadly for her she was forced to flare her Aura and drag the Beowolves with her. "Seriously, what's wrong?" she wined. _What is with them? I mean other than me what could make_ _them_-, Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by sounds she knew all too well. Flesh Tearing, Blood Spilling, Bones Cracking and Living things screaming in pain before taking their final breath.

All these sounds were like a symphony to Ruby as she unknowingly walked towards the "music", the Beowolves unable to hold her back as their tracks just became lines in the snow.

* * *

Ruby had arrived at a clearing and she awed at what she saw. It was a fairly large clearing and there was about 3 Ursa Minor corpses scattered in pieces across said clearing, the setting sun glared off the pools of blood which almost gave the area a warm crimson glow. Standing in the middle of the clearing was probably the last thing she expected to see out here with the city so close by...a Faunus.

The Faunus was clearly male if his shirtless scared chest was any giveaway, Ruby blushed as she looked over the figure in front of her. He was an even 6', had dark brown hair with a single blond bang that was swept to the right and he also had a black cowboy hat that looked like it was made out of black scales of some-sort hanging from his neck by a chain. There was an eye-patch over his right eye while his other eye was closed, his chest and back was riddled with scars and Ruby swore she could see words carved into him as well. He was wearing jeans and black combat boots, also for some reason his entire right arm was bandaged. What surprised Ruby the most was he was a Fox Faunus, an unusual looking Fox Faunus anyway. He looked different then what Ruby had seen before in terms of Faunus, he had ears like one would expect of a Faunus but he also had a tail.

"_wait if he's a Fox Faunus then why are his ears and tail black and crimson?_"

* * *

(Preview#2)

Chapter 1: New OC/ Skyrim... is Fucked.

Dracul666: I fucking love Skyrim. ONE OF THE BEST GAMES I HAVE EVER PLAYED…EVER!

Philip: calm down will you are getting way to into this.

Dracul666: this coming from the man wearing a DragonBorn helmet.

Philip: don't you judge me. You're the one screaming about it and are going to make Dracul DragonBorn.

Dracul666: I never said that.

Philip: then who?

Dracul666: read the title dude.

Philip: a new OC.

Dracul666: damn straight and I also ask the readers PLEASE read the captions but mostly the first one before my new OC and finally I have not been saying this but only because I thought it was supposed to be implied…BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I know I said in one of my other fic's flames will be deleted but that's because those people are dicks about it and don't even have accounts, so all I ask is that you don't be an asshole about telling me what I did wrong I'm willing to listen to what you have to say.

Philip: nice speech.

Dracul666: thanks, anyway I do not own Skyrim or anything from the ElderScrolls series just my OC's.

Dracul666's OC List

Name: Dracul Hellsing Masamune

Race: 50% Demon (dad's side) 50% Vampire (mom's side)

Nationality: English (British) and Japanese

Age: 18(stops ageing at 22)

Eye color: crimson with black sclera (the whites) and slit pupil

Hair color: dark brown with a single blonde bang

Skin color: pale [not white or gray but still unusual]

Unique Features: black fox ears, black fox tail with crimson tip, one eye (left), ornate eye patch (look up Date Masamune), fangs, a black and crimson devil bringer right arm, We Are The META Symbol on left arm from shoulder to the back of his hand, 10 scars on throat and has the words Hell-Spawn, Bloodsucker, Demon Scum and Fox Freak carved into his body,

Info: because of the scars he talks with grunt, growls and sign language and sometimes writing on a notepad, when he could still talk he had a monotone voice, if overexerts self he will bleed from eyes(even the patched one), if something is loud enough or a certain pitch his ears will bleed and will curl up on the ground and wimpier in pain.

Personality: he is distant, stoic, calm, believes his emotions died long ago, a gentleman, protective and caring of children, unaware of it but is shy, uncomfortable and unable to communicate around attractive women, if they hug him he will struggle not to pass out, if they kiss him even on the cheek he will(obviously) pass out, so if he can he will tend to avoid them, hates his blood(vampire) and slaughter (demon) cravings, hides his devil bringer due to his sense of logic, loyal to everything in his parents will, extremely insane( if cravings are ignored for too long), intelligent, polite, cannot tell when he insults someone, will help others work and train etc,

Likes: Kamen Rider ,anime, manga, Super Sentai, digimon, megamanEXE anime and any made after it, foxes, dragons, bats, soccer, tea, resident evil, bloody video games and movies, Red vs Blue, scythes, silent hill, music, halo games, shadows.

Appearance: 6", mid to short length messy hair, the unique features(above), when in public he will wear a crimson hoodie that hides all but the lower part of his face and a black turtle neck to hide his scars jeans a belt with the Darksiders symbol as the buckle and black combat boots if he changes for a fight ahead of time he gets rid of the hoodie and turtle neck and wears a crimson sleeveless shirt with a violet colored screaming skull in a black-hole on the front also a black scaly cowboy hat with holes for his fox ears and in both outfits he wears bandages on his devil bringer, has headphones with music stored on them,

Powers/Abilities:(Basic) heightened speed and strength, devil bringer(right arm),the AI in his We Are The META symbol tattoo [certain stories]: Delta(logic) Omega(rage/anger) Theta(trust) Sigma(ambition/creativity) Alpha(original) when using an AI his eye will glow their respective color (Delta green)(Sigma flaming orange)(Omega gray/black with dark purple spots)(Theta purple with orange highlight)( Alpha white), blood and lightning manipulation, hand to hand combat, marksmen-ship, swordsmanship, scythemenship, heightened hearing and sense of smell, healing factor to the extent of growing back missing limbs but not something complex like his eye or vocal cords also the more he recovers from one injury the less he can from the next, can survive in the sun but prefers the inside or shade, cannot die from age, amazing stamina from vampire and demon blood.

* * *

[Okay first off I did not make this OC alone I made her with two friends of mine who want to help me write my fics, I'm good to my friends plus my self-esteem has never been that good so I could use the help not only from them but you guys to. Second I owe them one so I let them help with this, they said if I want more readers I have to design and write in a way that appeals to readers. I will admit we argued about a lot of stuff, but I really needed their help you see I'm not exactly familiar with...ahem, female measurements so there way a three-way (realized it when I typed it) argument about that. I'm not really a perv but we all have a little of that in us, but it was mainly about stuff like chest size how her hips and ass will be and I gotta say when people describe one size it turns out to be a whole other. I still don't completely agree so I got the size down to be in-between what the two of them want since we argued so much, I just didn't want to seem like a huge perv but their right about making my OC appealing so I went with it. And lastly more than just that went into this so just know that and also they had some of the description "sound" different than how I would write it, but if I did not do this then I would not live up to my word of letting them contribute and I just couldn't do that so anyway my new OC.]

Name: Ana [still working on a last name]

Race: 50% Dark Angel (dad's side) 50% Cat-girl (mom's side) [I don't know if there is a name for it and I like making weird and unexpected Hybrids]

Nationality: English (British) [I think the accent and how she talks would be cute]

Age: 17 (should I give her an point to stop ageing as well)

Eye color: light purple with a red hue [or light red glow depending on how you view a secondary eye color]

Hair color: purple

Skin color: light coco brown

Unique features: snow white cat ears and tail, black angel wings (when wanted), G-cup breasts, when they offered this as a compromise I freaked out saying that would be way to big…but then they tricked me into seeing a picture of them (damn did I blush, but to be honest that was what I thought DD-cup looked like so I agreed), a "tight, soft, plump ass" [not my words, I got shy and embarrassed trying to describe this one so I let them do it] .

Info: able to retract angel wings, can pick locks with tail, very agile and flexible, great charisma, amazing sex appeal [obvious I know but when making profiles I like to be thorough], ears, tail and wings all very sensitive.

Personality: she can be shy but for the most part is cheery and slightly childish, has mischievous tendencies and likes to pull pranks. Ana can sometimes be perverted and she gets very red and embarrassed if she lets her mind wander on it for too long, also a bit of a romantic. Acts scared or shy if people stare at her, if she gets too angry she will just start listing off British swear words.

Likes: having her ears scratched, pranking, playing matchmaker, playfully teasing people, bells, yarn, cats, flying, tennis, music, and milkshakes.

Appearance: 5"10, light purple hair that goes to the bottom of her neck all the way around but keeps the hair out of her left eye with an anime looking skull hair-clip, the unique features (above), typically wears a purple sweater tucked into black skinny jeans with white high heel boots.

Powers/Abilities: flight, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, enhanced hearing, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced sight, night vision, uses a leg/blade based fighting-style, fire and ice manipulation, can pick locks with tail, healing factor [not as good as Dracul's], enhanced jumping height, darkness based spells,

* * *

_**Skyrim road to Helgen**_

Skyrim, the homeland of the proud [and stubborn] Nord race is a land with glass clear blue skies and vast seemingly endless landscape, the view of the skies is one only the winged creatures of the world are blessed with. If you were given a birds-eye view and directed it to Helgen, one would see several horse pulled wagons holding at least 5 people each. Zooming to the second cart 5 people are seen, one was not noteworthy the one next to him was male blond and wearing some sort of lightweight armor. Across from the two was a filthy and gagged man dressed in some kind of robe finally the last two, one male and the other female and they were much stranger than the others for they both had tails and each had different types of animals ears on the very top of their heads.

The strange ones began to awake. "Well it's about time you two woke up" said the blonde across from the said as soon as their eyes were completely open. "Uh where am I?" Asked the girl in a heavy accent, "Well the two of you have been arrested just like us answered the first male across from them in a scared tone". "Two of us who are you talking about?" She asked again confused, "look next to you little girl" the blonde replied. "HEY I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I AM 17 YEARS OLD YOU GIT!"

"QUIET BACK THERE!" The guard driving the carriage yelled, the girl was pissed but she listened to the man across from her and looked next to her. It was at that moment she locked "eyes" with the person next to her and it was not what she expected, first it appeared they turned to look at her the same time she did but what caught her was their appearance.

The person was a teenage boy who looked a year older and two inches taller than her. The boy had slightly pale skin and for some reason it was red across his cheeks, mid length messy brown hair, black fox ears and a black fox tail which were all crimson tipped which frankly if she hadn't took notice that her hands were bound she probably would have started petting them right then and there. Other than that there were 4 other odd things about him, to start off he only had one eye an odd hat hanging around his neck by a chain and the next were his arms, the left had a large tattoo going down the entire arm going from the shoulder to the back of his hand and lastly his right arm was wrapped in bandages.

The boy turned his head once the yelling stopped and was uncomfortable with what he saw. She was a girl about his age who had semi-dark coco brown skin, light purple hair that just reached the point where her neck and spine met all the way around and only kept it out of her left eye by a cute little skull clip, she had snow white cat ears and tail and finally she had a very, very "generous" chest that strained against the rags they were forced to wear, he never took notice of that kind of things because he was raised to be a polite and a gentlemen, but she was really to close not to notice and it was really making him uncomfortable.

"The names Ralof the blonde introduced himself, so what did you two get arrested for?" he asked. "Well I don't know about him the girl said nodding her head to the boy next to her, but I got arrested for crossing the border" she answered. "What about you boy? Ralof asked to which the boy just tilted his head to the girl, so you crossed the border to eh?" The boy nodded. "So do you not talk or something? The girl asked to which the boy craned his neck up showing a total of 10 scars, ow what kind of bloody Git does that to a person?" The girl said aloud.

"I agree and I would expand on this but it looks like we have arrived" Ralof stated as they entered a small town. There was no more talking as they continued in to the town until they came to a tower and got off the cart. "It appears we have two Khajiit's not really a surprise there" said a man holding a list. "OI YA BLOODY WANKER, WE AREN'T KHAJIIT's" the girl yelled. "They don't care what you say; it's not going to matter anyway" Ralof told her. "Why the bloody hell not?" She asked, "because we are going to be executed" Ralof responded.

"WHAT! BUT WHY!" She yelled. "Well we were being brought because we're rebels and we picked you two up along the way so they probably just thought they might as well kill you along with us" Ralof explained as one man tried to run only to be killed by the archers. Well that was stupid the girl commented on both the man running away and the excuse for killing them. You're right, but that's not going to change things Ralof agreed. I guess this is what that term "balls up" my Pa and his friends used during the war meant she muttered under her breath [British WWI service slang for a bungled or messed up situation].

"Next up the cat girl!" Some stupid captain announced. "You better not be calling me a Khajiit again you Div! [Idiot in prison slang in England] She yelled [I would, I mean I'd be yelling throughout this whole thing wouldn't you?]. After being pushed to the chopping block she looked down and scowled, can't you clear out the last guy's head? She complained as they pushed her down _I guess not_ she thought. There was a roar in the distance, did you all hear that?" The girl asked.

"Don't try to get out of this" a guard told her. "I'm already on the chopping block how would I get out of this?" She yelled [asking a lot of questions I know but you have to admit they are valid and I know I'm doing a lot of these interruptions but I just want to make sure you guys get it, you see people sometimes don't get my sense of humor and sometimes things just need to be explained so…yeah sorry]. The executioner had his Ax raised but did not deliver the killing swing, because the guards began to call out.

"WHAT IS THAT!, DRAGON!, AAHH HELP ME I'M A WHINEY LITTLE BITCH GUARD!" [HA!], is what was said as what really was a Dragon landed on the tower to the left side of the girl. The Dragon roared which caused a shock-wave and the skies to cloud and fire rained from the sky. The girl tried to get up but fell over, quick this way Ralof said somehow unbound and helping her up. Ralof guided her into a tower; she looked around and saw the man in the robes was no longer gagged and the boy from before was there also. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The girl yelled.

"Jarl Ulfric, was the truly a Dragon like from the legends of old" asked Ralof. "Legends don't burn down villages he responded". "Who in the BLOODY HELL CARE! I'm just happy these bastards are going BURN IN OBLIVION!" The girl yelled. "I see, girl what's your name?" Jarl Ulfric asked her. "I don't really think now is the time for that, but the names Ana" she answered. "What about you boy what's your name and do you feel the same?" the Jarl asked.

The boy nodded and traced his name on the floor in the dust which read "Dracul". "Dracul eh, sounds exotic" noted Ralof. "Yes well I say we get out of here already" said Ana. "She's right, quick you two up the tower" said Ralof. The three of them ran halfway up the tower before the Dragons head burst though the wall and ate one of the Stormcloaks, the beast then let loose a stream of fire. They backed up until it stopped and then it continued on but stopped because the rest of the stairs were blocked by the debris so they faced in the wall.

"It looks like you'll have to jump" Ralof advised. "Are you mental!? That's insane!?" Ana yelled greatly annoyed at Ralof and clearly not wanting to jump. "It's the only way now go!" Ana reluctantly nodded and made the jump, just barely making and she almost fell forward but was caught by Dracul. "Thanks but we got to keep moving" stated Ana to which Dracul nodded. After they exited the burning building they jumped into, and when they came out they saw the guard from before who was reading off the list.

The guard was calling a boy over and then motioned him what they guessed was the boy father. "Paybacks a bitch ain't it you bastard" Ana said as they took cover next to a house as the Dragon landed and sent fire down the street [or path or road, whatever they would call it that far back and if you guys know and tell me that would be great]. "Still alive prisoners follow me if you want to stay that way" he said. "Like hell! Why would we go with you? Ana argued only for Dracul to tap her on the shoulder and point up at the Dragon. Ana's left eye twitched in annoyance, fine we'll follow him" she grumbled.

They did not run too far before having to jump down a short ledge and stick to the wall as the Dragon landed on the structure above. Ana suppressed the urge to scream as one of the beast's wing dropped right next to her. She looked next to her and saw the guard was more scared than she was; Dracul on the other hand did not look effected at all. "_How in the world is he not scared!_" Ana screamed in her mind. They continued on to safety after the Dragon took to the air once more.

Ana was beginning to doubt if they were really safer with this guard, so far they ran into the Dragon twice since they first met up and now he was just leading them through burning houses. "It's just you and me prisoners so stick close!" The guard yelled to them over the fighting as Mages and Archers tried to kill the Dragon…key word being tried. Ana turned her head to Dracul; "hey what do you say that when we see the chance, we run for it?"

Dracul mulled the question over then nodded agreeing with Ana but not while looking at her. "_Why doesn't he look at me?_" Ana thought as they came to a clearing and saw the guard arguing with Ralof. Ralof and the guard headed towards two different doors, the two of them were both calling them over and Ana instantly knew what to do. "Well it looks like this our chance, let's head towards Ralof" she told Dracul.

Ana and Dracul reached Ralof hurried them inside and cut off their bindings once the door was closed. The three of them continued inside only to come across to corpses. Ralof kneeled down to the bodies. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde brother and sister" he prayed. Ana sadly stared at Ralof "did you know the two of them?" Ana asked as Ralof stood, "it looks like we're the only ones who made it and yes I knew them" Ralof answered.

"You may as well take their gear; they won't need it anymore" Ralof said sadly. Ana and Dracul stripped the bodies then put the Stormcloak Cuirass's, Fur Boots and Enchanted Bags [you to be able to carry all the crap you pick up somehow] over there rags, Dracul picked up an Iron Dagger and Ana took an Iron War Axe. While the two of them gave their new weapons a few test swings Ralof looked for a way out but only found that neither of the gates could be opened, while checking out the left gate he heard footsteps.

"It's the Imperials take cover!" Ralof whispered to his companions. Ralof pressed against the wall left of the gate, while Ana and Dracul on the right side. The gate opened and the captain along with a single soldier walked through the gate. At that moment three escapees surprised there targets. Ana and Dracul took on the captain while Ralof fought the soldier; Ana swung the back side of her axe at the captain's midsection which knocked the wind out of her causing her swing towards Dracul to miss, seeing his chance Dracul thrust his dagger into her neck.

"You two sure know what you're doing" Ralof said ripping his own axe out the dead soldier. "Well we both crossed the border, do you think we would've made it that far if we couldn't take care of ourselves?" Ana stated. "I see your point" Ralof agreed as Dracul threw him a key and took the captains helmet. Ana walked over to Dracul as he inspected the helmet. "What are doing?" Ana asked which caused Dracul to jump and his cheeks to redden, "I believe he is trying to figure out how much he can sell it for" Ralof told her.

"I'd say that its worth about 30 Septum's in that condition am I right? Ralof asked to which Dracul nodded as he and Ana followed Ralof through the now unlocked door. They headed down a flight of stone stairs and into another corridor and would have continued but the roof collapsed. Damn that Dragon just doesn't give up; well it looks like we'll have to go through here" stated Ralof opening a side door.

The three of them entered what looked like a storeroom and a kitchen. After they walked in they were attacked by two soldiers, Dracul jammed his dagger into the side of the second soldier because he had leather armor instead of metal then he pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest. When Dracul turned around he saw Ana roundhouse kick the soldier in the face which was followed by Ralof who dug his axe into the area between the neck and shoulder.

"You two search for some potions while I check the next corridor" Ralof told them while he headed out the door. "Hey I found 3 in this barrel what about you? Ana called to Dracul who finished canvasing the kitchen area and moved near the door Ralof went though. Dracul merely held up a single health vial. Ana sighed that's all huh? Well we better catch up with Ralof" she told as Dracul as they walked out the door and she gave him a vial to make the amount even.

"Troll's Blood! It's a Torture Chamber" Ralof gasped as they walked down the stairs. They heard what sounded like a fight and hurried down the stairs. There was three Stromcloaks, one dead and two fighting an Imperial solider with an Iron Mace and a Mage that was shooting lightning at the Stormcloaks. Ralof charged at the one with the mace while Ana and Dracul took on the Mage.

The Mage shot lighting at Ana but Dracul stood in front of her and stood his ground as Ana ran around him and dug her axe into the man's skull, she pulled her weapon out and the man fell over dead. She ran over to Dracul who was hunched over panting. "Are you ok?" Ana asked her voice filled with concern but at the same time shocked due to the fact Dracul was not as affected as she expected.

Dracul nodded as he stood and walked over to the soldier Ralof killed and took his Iron Mace. Dracul went behind some sort on counter and found there were some weapons, a bag of 30 Septum's and an Iron Shield. Dracul took the shield and walked over to Ana who was going over to a cage. "Oh hey! Ralof just gave me some Lock-picks to get this cage open and get open so that can get those few Septum's, Mana Potion and what he said was a Spell Book" Ana explained.

"You can take them though I don't need them Ana told him. Dracul tilted his head to the side and blinked once in confusion. "_OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!_" Ana her thoughts screamed. Then what occurred next surprised Dracul a lot, Ana had stuck her snow white cat tail into the lock and jiggled it around until they heard a "click" and the cage opened. After collecting the contents of the cage Ana read cover which said "Sparks". She looked to Dracul, you want this you could use some Magic on your side". Dracul shook his head and pointed his right hand towards one of the dead Imperials.

Dracul then unleashed a small torrent of black and crimson lightning. Looking upon the sparking corpse Ana whistled, "wow that's bloody brilliant guess I'll use it then. They say all you have to do is read a little and you instantly know how to read it, but if you're not powerful enough to use the Spell it takes longer". Ana opened the book and began to read it as they followed Ralof down a hall lined with cages, which Dracul picked the lock of some the cages but only found 19 Septum's.

They entered a second smaller torture chamber and followed Ralof and the other Stormcloaks into a giant hole in the wall. "Man this place is wrecked" Ana stated as they walked through a cave. As soon as they entered they noticed that the new area had 3 guards and an archer.

* * *

(Preview#3)

Chapter 1: Rider Sentai List/Welcome Party and Test Match

Dracul666: I gotta tell ya Philip this one's gonna be awesome.

Philip: why do you say that?

Dracul666: because I am the first to make a League of Legends X Kamen Rider crossover and also I'm going to give a description of appearances except maybe a few, I mean are you really going to read this if you don't even know what they look like.

Philip: that's a damn good reason.

Dracul666: hell yeah it is let's get started. I do not own League of Legends or Kamen Rider all I own is plot and possible pairings.

* * *

Rider and Sentai list

Takeshi Hongo [Ichigo]

Hayato Ichimonji [Nigo]

Shiro Kazami [V3]

Jojo Yuki [Riderman]

Keisuke Jin [X]

Daisuke Yamamoto [Amazon]

Shigeru JO [Stronger]

Souji Tendou [Kabuto]

Momotaros [Den-O Sword Form]

Urataros [Den-O Rod Form]

Kintaros [Den-O Axe Form]

Ryutaros [Den-O Gun Form]

Sieg [Den-O Wing Form]

Wataru Kurenai [Kiva]

Keisuke Nago [Ixa]

Philip & Shotaro Hidari [Double]

Ryu Terui [Accel]

Shotaro Hidari [Joker/Metal/Trigger]

Philip [Cyclone/Heat/Luna/Fang]

Soukichi Narumi [Skull]

Ankh [OOOz]

Akira Date [Proto Birth/Birth]

Gentaro Kisaragi [Fourze]

Nadeshiko Misaki [Nadeshiko]

Ryusei Sakuta [Meteor]

Dracul Hellsing Masamune(OC)

Ana (OC)

Haruto Soma [Wizard]

Kosuke Nitoh [Beast]

Daigo Kiryu [Kyoryu Red]

Ian Yorkland [Kyoryu Black]

Nobuharu Udo [Kyoryu Blue]

Souji Rippukan [Kyoryu Green]

Amy Yuuzuki [Kyoryu Pink]

Utsusemimaru [Kyoryu Gold]

Tessai [Kyoryu Gray ]

Doctor Ulshade [Kyoryu Violet]

Jan Kandou [GekiRed]

Ran Uzaki [GekiYellow]

Retsu Fukami [GekiBlue]

Gou Fukami [GekiViolet]

Ken Hisatsu [GekiChopper]

* * *

[Story Start]

It was a clear starry night at the Institute of War without a single cloud in the sky, and likewise not a single Champion was seen anywhere the reason being that it was a night for celebration. Said celebration was taking place at The League Tavern where the Champions went to food and drinks, the Tavern was of colossal size in order to accommodate the number of champions and also staff so they could keep up with some of the Champions appetites and occasions like tonight.

Champions were spread throughout the Tavern some being at long tables while others sat at round tables all being able to seat a lot of Champions. At one of the table sat Ahri The Nine-Tailed Fox, Ryze The Rouge Mage, Twisted Fate The Card Master, Ashe The Frost Archer, Katarina The Sinister Blade and her sister Cassiopeia The Serpent's Embrace.

"So what do you think this special occasion is?" Twisted Fate asked as the others wondered the same thing. "I don't know but it must benefit the League if they let the "Sentenced Six "out of the cages laughed Ahri in a sultry voice. They all looked over what the other Champions dubbed the "Sentenced Six" Brand The Burning Vengeance, Cho'Gath The Terror of the Void, Fiddlesticks The Harbinger of Doom, Kog'Maw The Mouth of the Abyss, Nocturne The Eternal Nightmare and Renekton The Butcher of the Sands.

_"I am aware of the reason_ a raspy and echoing voice spoke above them. They looked up and saw Nocturne. Oh look one of the resident psychopaths remarked Ashe. _Oh spare me the sarcastic comments mortal we all know out the "Sentenced Six" I'm the only sane one" _Nocturne countered with air-quotes when saying his groups given nickname while slowly drifting around the group now at ground level.

"He's got you on that one, so what is this reason?" asked Ryze. "_We are getting new Summoners and Champions_" answered Nocturne. "There is no way it's just that and how do you know anyway" accused Katarina. "Sister is right, that does not seem very likely" agreed Cassiopeia. "_Ah yes but you see Summoners have no care for what say in front of the imprisoned, they said we will be getting a total of 34 Champions and a minimum of 7 Summoners_"Nocturne explained.

"Wow that is a good reason" said Twisted Fate shocked at the number of new Champions, but before anymore could be said the large double backdoors one floor up that led to the training fields opened and 34 people walked in. a lone man was at the head of the group. The man wore a white trench coat over a buttoned white vest that was over a black dress shirt with a white and black checkered tie, white dress pants and white dress shoes and to complete his badass detective look he wore a white fedora with a black stripe and a chip in the front brim of the hat [Sokichi Narumi the man is a total badass you have to look him up to truly understand how badass he looks and is].

Good evening to you all he spoke I am Sokichi Narumi Kamen Rider Skull and I am one of the new Champions who has joined you here in the League. I will be introducing the others as well, at that he turned his head to those behind him. There will be a trial match shortly so i suggest you all eat now and get antiquated later he spoke his voice carrying true authority. _He certainly knows how to take charge_ commented Nocturne which the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

All the champions got there food from a colossal buffet that was set up while Sokichi was talking. After the before mentioned group got there food they sat down, and as most would expect they started to talk about the new Champions.

"So what do you guys think of the new guys?" Twisted Fate asked after they all sat down with their food. "I think that boy with the Fox tail i saw is pretty cute" purred Ahri. "While I'm not surprised you would say something like that, why him specifically" asked Katarina. "Well look at him, he's literary a fox, he got into the league. I just don't know…there's something about him that just screams mystery, not the bad boy kind that makes you want to date him or go fangirl [I shudder] but the kind where you feel compelled to solve the puzzle" she explained.

"I see what you mean, he and that girl who was announced last with him…there's something different about those two compared to the other new arrivals" Ryze responded as they looked over to said champions. Dracul was sitting alone and quietly eating, "was" being the case until two of the leagues C.C's [child champions] walked by. Annie The Dark Child and Amumu The Sad Mummy had just gotten their food, and as they were headed back to their table they saw something soft and furry slowly swishing back and forth.

"Fluffy!" Annie and Amumu cheered, they walked up to the table and looked up at Dracul. The two of them tried to get there plates on the table but were not tall enough. Dracul saw this and grabbed their plates and set them on the table, he then pulled out the chairs, and next he gently grabbed them by their collars and set them down on the chairs.

"Aw, that's so cute" Ashe said as they watched the kids ate and tried to have a conversation with Dracul. "I see you guys are interested in your little clubs new Killer" said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a blonde teen that had a demonic right hand that his ended at his elbow. Who are you? Cassiopeia asked. I want to say that there's no fun in just telling you, but since the Desert Rose of your group asked i guess i could tell you all, the names Ankh he answered while winking at Cassiopeia. Oh and how do you know said "Killer", he doesn't exactly look like the talkative type" said Ryze.

"Most people don't know this, but we Anti-Social types actually get along our own kind pretty well, besides he can't talk anyway" Ankh explained. "Can't talk?" Ahri asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't make him any easier to figure out I'll tell you that" said Ankh.

* * *

(Preview#4)

Chapter 1: Transfer Students?

Dracul666 & Gentaro: HARRY POTTER/KAMEN RIDER KITA!

Dracul666: yep another one for this archive, but unlike practically all these crossovers it will not focus on Kamen Rider Wizard.

Gentaro: you know if this wasn't a wizard school I'd complain.

Dracul666: I know what you mean school sucks, oh and I have a surprise for you in the story and this whole pre-chapter talk show thing or whatever the hell these are called (whispers in Gentaro's ear)

Gentaro: NO WAY, REALLY!

Philip: Zokuzoku suru ne! [How Thrilling!] I look forward to how this will progress in terms of popularity.

Dracul666: yeah but Gentaro, man you owe me; anyway I do not own Harry Potter or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Diagon Alley

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron after getting all there supplies for third year. "So are you guys excited to be in Hagrid's class" Harry asked. "Yeah no doubt it's gonna be bloody brilliant" Ron said as Hermione nodded, "I agree but I wonder why Professor Dumbledore called for Hogwarts to start a early this year?" "I don't know but I think I heard my dad say I was about classes" said Ron. "Maybe there adding new courses and there doing this so people can change classes if they want" said Harry. "Oh that would be wonderful!" Hermione said thinking about what kind of new classes there might be.

"ORE YOUYAKU SANJOU!" [I finally at last arrive] yelled an unknown voice.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Hermione asked before they turned around to see a group of people that looked their age who just exited the Leaky Cauldron. "I don't know but the one at the front sure is noisy" said Harry. "That's for sure and they look to be around our age but I've never seen any of them at Hogwarts before" Ron stated.

Then the person in the front looked at them and stomped over to them. "Ōi anata wa nani o mite panku nodesu ka?" [Oi what are you punks looking at?] he yelled. The other had no idea what this boy said but they were defiantly scared of him. He had a bluish-black leather coat over a red shirt, black jeans with black and red sneakers, and gold chain necklace. As for physical features he was muscular, had slightly spiked up and slicked back black hair with a red streak and tan skin with red eyes, and lastly his aura just screamed intimidation.

But before things could go any further another boy ran up to them and put his hand on the first boy's shoulder. "I must apologize, we are from japan and my brother is still learning English" he told them. This boy was wearing a full suit with a blue shirt and white tie and black dress shoes; he had straight black hair with a blue streak, he also had blue eyes and wore black rimmed glasses which gave an overall calmer appearance than his brother.

"Oh that's okay but what did he say?" asked Harry accepting the apology. The boy wore an embarrassed smile. "Again you must forgive him he is kind of hot-headed, but what he said was "Oi what are you punks looking at?" he answered. Ron then had an annoyed look on his face. "How are we the punks? Ron asked he's the one yelling in public like a bloody lunatic". "Nani?" [What?] the first boy said. The second boy looked at his brother and said. "Kare wa dono yō ni wareware wa pankudesuga, itta? Kare wa chimamire no kyōjin no yō ni kōkyō no ba de sakende hitotsuda" [, he said, how are we the punks? he's the one yelling in public like a bloody lunatic] repeating back what Ron had said.

This caused him to grab Ron by the collar which in turn made Ron drop all his supplies. "Anata wa watashi o tatakaitai. Shōga rokudenashi" [you want to fight me. Ginger bastard.] Before there could be a fight, yet another boy came from the group. This one was a little taller than the other two and had longer black hair in a ponytail with a golden streak; he was wearing a yellow kimono with black stripes and straw sandals. "Calm down Momo no Ji" [Peach, it's the first boy's theme and what the first part of his name means in Den-O you'd have to look up or watch the show to get it] said the tall boy in a deeper voice than Harry and his friends expect of someone near the age.

"Watashi o shita ni oku Kuma-yarō!" [Put me down Bear-Jerk!] "Momo no ji" yelled kicking his legs in the air trying to get free. "Anata wa, korera no hitobito ni ochitsuite shazai shinai made Senpai" [not until you calm down and apologize to these people Senpai] said the second boy in a scolding manner. The boy just groaned, "Gomen'nasai" [I'm sorry] he growled.

"My brother says he's sorry" the third boy told them. "That's okay it was our fault for staring at him" said Hermione looking away thinking about how awkward the whole misunderstanding was. "Oh how rude of me I did not even give you our names the second boy said bopping himself on the head, my name is Urataros the boy said my hot-headed brother is Momotaros and the one holding him is Kintaros my other brother" finished Urataros introducing his brothers.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" said Harry shaking Urataros hand while Kintaros put down Momotaros. "Harry Potter? Urataros said to himself aloud were have I heard that name before? Anyway, we and our friends are transfer students from Japan but we just got here and we've got our own money but we don't know where to go for school supplies do you think you could help?" questioned Urataros.

_Transfer students_? The three young wizards thought in unison. "I don't see why not said Harry I remember how lost I was my first time here". "I guess we could help" said Ron still a little shaken up from Momotaros. "I agree, there is always a chance of us being in the same house [oh how wrong she is] just let us put our things in our rooms and we can be off" said Hermione.

* * *

When Harry and his friends came back out they took note how that there were three more people other than the brothers were in the group. Urataros turned around and saw them approach. "Ah your back, allow me to introduce the rest of the group, we have more friends but they got their shopping done before us so we will see them on the train but anyway I'm rambling".

Urataros motioned to the three other people, he first pointed to a child who had three long purple bangs that almost completely covered his left eye, and he was wearing a brown cap, headphones around his neck, a brown vest and a white shirt and pants with large purple stripes that made it look tie-dye and lastly black and purple sneakers.

"This is Ryutaros our younger brother but we just call him Ryuta, unlike us he's going to be a second year". Motioning to the next two people they saw a boy who was dressed in a short black jacket over a white T-shirt and baggy black pants with a pocket chain and finally black sneakers with hot rod flames, his black hair was also in a pompadour style. The girl with black hair in a tan Japanese school girl's uniform with black stockings and black school slip-on shoes. "This is our friend Gentaro Kisaragi and his girlfriend Nadeshiko Misaki".

"It's nice to meet to you all, so were should we start?" asked Harry. "Oh oh oh" Ryuta said with his hand in the air while jumping up and down. "Yes Ryuta" said Hermione amused at the boy's eagerness. "Ano[um]…I, w-want, to, go, g-get, w-w-wand" Ryuta said slowly showing he was still learning English. "Hey yeah agreed Nadeshiko, besides we brought our own wand materials". "Sounds go to me" said Ron, and with that they headed to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

* * *

The walk to the shop was uneventful but the others who did not know Ryuta had to admit even for a second year he was pretty childish by the way he darted around looking at all the shops. "Well we're here" announced Hermione. "IKUZE IKUZE IKUZEEEEEEEEE!"[Let's go let's go let's gooooooooo] Momotaros yelled as he ran into the shop followed by and excited Ryuta.

The others just followed them in. "they sure are excited" said Hermione. "Not really said Urataros, Ryuta is very hyperactive and Momotaros is just impatient"

* * *

(Preveiw#5)

Chapter 1: I Knew Going on Vacation was a Bad Idea.

Dracul666: hey everybody I and my OC are back for yet another fic. Now the choice is…DEAD ISLAND one of my favorite zombie games. Unlike some of my other fics my OC will be able to talk in this story so without further ado LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!

* * *

_**OC's POV**_

"Ugh my head, what happened last night?" I asked myself as I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't look any different hell even my hoods still up; I smelled my breath and no alcohol. "_What happened to me? I don't drink or do drug's so what the hell_?" I left the bathroom and spotted my sword. Thank god I didn't lose you I stated as I picked up the blade that was still in its sheath. All of a sudden a familiar scent hit my nose…blood.

The smell of blood along with absolute silence, those two things together never end up being good thing for anyone I said to myself. I packed up all my things, which wasn't really all that hard. I only brought a large backpack and a satchel so I could wear both of them. I grabbed my sword and headed into the hallway.

I turned to the left as I followed the scent all the way to the last room at the end of the hall. What I came upon was shocking; it was what I believed to be a husband and wife dead due to wounds that looked like they were made by a cantabile. Huh a cantabile on a tropical island, for some reason that doesn't surprise me at all I said to myself. Two dead bodies and no one is around something is clearly wrong here, just the fact the bodies are still here and this room is not sealed off say that on there own I thought thinking up possible reasons for what's going on.

Might as well head down to the main foyer and see if I can't find anybody I said aloud as I walked to the elevators. I keep walking before coming to a stop. Who the hell barricades the hallway with luggage carts I ask my self before I head into an open room to my left to try and find my way around. I find a locked door, "_the hotel better not make me pay a fine for this_" I think to my self before proceed to kick the door open. I get to the other side and walk a short distance and hang a right to the elevators, and then I sprint to a large balcony ahead of me to hopefully see what is going on.

I reach the balcony in time to see two people fall to their death from a level above. I only stare on at what just occurred in front of me thinking only one thing. "_I knew going on vacation was a bad idea_". I head back to the lobby and try to open the emergency staircase door only to find it lock and probably blocked on the other side.

As I get back to the balcony I take notice that one of the elevator doors is open and I can see the roof of the elevator. Well my options are stay here and be stuck for who knows how long, or the more idiotic choice and pry open the emergency hatch on the elevator I say deciding what to do. Considering my situation I guess I will be stupid just this once I said walking to the elevator. After I land in the elevator I hear a snapping sound and the elevator begins to fall, "_well I guess this what I get for choosing the path of stupidity_" I think to myself. Then all of a sudden the elevator stops, and what looks like two reanimated corpses charge at me.

Before they can get to me the elevator resumes falling one more level. "_Okay either those were zombies or I was hallucinating from the adrenaline rush_" I think as I barely catch a voice from the intercom. He was saying he was going to get me out of here. I head to the maintenance room as he instructed, only to run from a group of what he called Infected before making it to the room, where I am blindsided by one of them as everything goes black.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

A man with glasses was holding a bat ready to bash in the head of someone lying on a bed. "Whoa man what are you doing we don't know if he's infected" a man in a green shirt said trying to reason with him. "He has no bloody pulse and he's still moving he is clearly infected" he said swinging the bat down only to be caught by the man on the bed. "May I inquire as to why you were going to bash my head?" In the man in the hoodie asked in a monotone voice. "Thank god, I'm a doctor not a bloody executioner, but why don't you have pulse?" The one with glasses asked. Unaware that four people [Sam B, Purna, Logan and Xian Mei] were eavesdropping behind the closed door.

"My name is Dracul Hellsing Masamune when I was born I was diagnosed with a new unknown heart defect, it beats just enough to flow blood throughout my body but is so weak, slow and soft it doesn't give a pulse" Dracul explained. "Oh sorry for asking you sound pretty sad talking about it" the doctor said. "That's not your fault you were unaware, in order to keep my heart from getting worked up I learned to keep my emotions suppressed" Dracul answered.

"May I ask who saved me?" Dracul asked. "That was John and James who brought you back here, the names Jack by the way" he answered. "Where are they? I wish to thank them for saving me" Dracul said. "John just went outside to fight off the Infected before you woke up" Jack said. "He went alone?" Dracul asked confused. "Well before he left some guy who said he knew some of the people here and said they might be immune then he just went outside".

"I was going to ask anyone if they could help John out there" Jack explained. "Well then I better go help him" Dracul said grabbing his sword and heading to the door. On the other side the four people behind the door backed away as it opened. "Wait are you really going out there?" Jack asked. "The man saved my life, which is a debt I can not repay by doing nothing" replied Dracul.

Dracul opened the door and saw John holding of the Infected with a pipe. Dracul saw three more coming at John from behind; he unsheathed his sword and leapt off the porch. Dracul preformed a flying overhead slash on the closest zombie, flicked the blood off and sheathed his blade, which left a large bleeding gash on its back which made it wail in pain in turn drew the attention of the other Infected. John killed the one he was holding back; Dracul drew his blade once again across the stomach of the second zombie spilling its contents and intestines with a wet squelching sound. Dracul once again sheathed his blade and slugged the third one across the face before snapping the things neck. While Dracul was checking to make sure they were all dead, John saw one behind sneaking up behind Dracul and threw his pipe at it impaling it.

"It appears I am in your debt once again" Dracul said following John back inside. As Dracul and John were walking back to the hut the four people who were eavesdropping all had looks of shock on there faces at what they had seen.

* * *

_**With other survivors**_

"Um did you guys just see what I saw?" Logan asked [there the main characters I don't need to explain what they look like] the others just nodded. "How the hell do you even do something like that?" Sam B wondered aloud. "Practice I guess" said Purna. "Yeah but still that was pretty badass" stated Logan. Dracul stopped in front of them, "just so you know there is no reason to apologize for eavesdropping earlier i understand you were merely curious" he said and walked off. "how did he?" Xian Mei asked aloud. John was on the radio trying to get a hold of someone.

* * *

Dracul666: well i WAS going to upload this yesterday but i couldn't get on the fucking site and based on what my freinds said , that was actually a pretty common problem yesterday. but yeah you know Merry late Christmas and i'll get working on these.


End file.
